


Labyrinth is Awesome

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth References, Natasha is a nerd, Pizza, Talk Nerdy To Me, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: No one was sure exactly what had triggered the Soldier. In that particular moment, no one cared. All they cared about was that the dormant part of Bucky’s brain that held the remains of the Winter Soldier was in control and snarling as he was slowly surrounded by Avengers.





	Labyrinth is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

No one was sure exactly what had triggered the Soldier. In that particular moment, no one cared. All they cared about was that the dormant part of Bucky’s brain that held the remains of the Winter Soldier was in control and snarling as he was slowly surrounded by Avengers.

“No one try to get behind him,” Natasha ordered coolly as the team kept their distance but spread out to the sides. Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Helen were ushered back by Happy, Bruce following their retreat to the farthest point away from the Soldier as possible. Unfortunately, they would have to pass him to reach the door, so leaving the room wasn’t quite possible and Hulk making an appearance wouldn’t have helped anyone.

“Anyone got any bright ideas on how we stop this without bullet or knife wounds?” Clint asked itching for the bow and knock out arrows he didn’t have. The Solider shouted something harshly in Russian that had Helen and Jane wincing from the tone alone. “Yeah, yeah, I get it Master Falhurst, I'm well aware a good fonging is on the way,” Clint snarked tensely. At this exchange, Darcy suddenly remembered something Sam said.

_“It doesn’t happen much anymore, but the last couple of times Bucky slipped into the Soldier, Steve was able to bring him out of it with a memory of something good,”_ he’d told her. Of course, it was just their luck that both Steve and Sam had gone to get the massive amount of pizza they’d ordered for movie night from security. Something that meant checking all the boxes personally to make sure everything was fine. Darcy wracked her brain for a good memory that would be strong enough to get Bucky’s attention and help him snap out of it. After a long moment, Darcy was moving.

The others watched horrified as Darcy suddenly sprinted past the line of Avengers to stand a few feet away from the Soldier who was looking at her with a mix of anger, wariness, and curiosity. Before anyone could snatch her back out of harm's way, Darcy squared her shoulders and began to speak in a calm, clear voice.

“Give me the child.”

The Solider cocked his head, confusion filling his eyes. Darcy took a step closer before speaking again.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen,” she declared taking another step towards him. “For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great,” Darcy declared her eyes locked on Bucky’s as she moved forward one final step so she was inches from him. “Hydra has no power over you,” she told him softly.

The entire room seemed balanced on a breath, waiting to see what would happen. After a long, drawn-out moment, Bucky shuddered, his eyes closing before he swayed and slid to his knees. He took in a deep, stuttering breath and blew it out before his eyes popped open and he stared up at Darcy in awe and barely concealed panic.

“Never do that again,” he begged before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. The others breathed a collective sigh of relief and slowly relaxed as Darcy pet the shaking Bucky’s hair.

 

Steve and Sam walked back into the common room loaded down with pizza boxes and grins before slowing to a stop. Pepper, Jane, and Helen were clustered in a far corner peeking out around Happy and Bruce, both of whom seemed to be shielding them. A few feet away Rhodey, Clint, Nat, Wanda, Vision, and Tony stood in a large half circle, and in the center of it were Bucky and Darcy. Bucky was kneeling and clutching Darcy around her middle as she played with his hair.

“Did we miss something?” Steve asked slowly as he took in the odd tableau.

“Just our new performance art piece, I call it ‘Labyrinth is Awesome’,” Clint snarked as he walked over to grab some of the pizza boxes. Bucky snorted and started laughing, burying his head deeper into Darcy as she started to giggle.

“Ooookay ….” Sam drawled as he made his way to the table. “I’m just gonna eat my pizza and leave you crazy people to yourselves.”

“Aren’t you a licensed counselor?” Helen asked raising an eyebrow as she made her way over to him.

“No amount of training in the world would make me willing to touch this performance art nonsense on an empty stomach,” Sam declared grinning.

“Laugh it up fuzzball,” Nat teased swiping at the full beard Sam had grown.

“Nerd,” Clint joked around a mouthful of pizza.

“Talk nerdy to me,” Bruce laughed batting his eyelashes at her comically as he sat next to her.

“Han shot first,” Natasha purred curling into his side. Bruce let out an exaggerated moan of pleasure at her words. “A wizard is never late,” she breathed in her best bedroom voice. “Also, I can kill you with my brain.” Bruce turned and looked at her with adoring eyes.

“We have no choice, take me, sir, take me hard,” Bruce told her dreamily.

“I have never been so turned on and creeped out in my entire life,” Tony announced dropping into a chair across from Bruce.

“Seriously, what the fuck is going on?” Steve asked bewildered only to be answered with a collective shout.

“Language!”


End file.
